Cuckoo Zombie
225px |strength = 4 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Clock Zombie |flavor text = He always knows what time it is. CRAZY TIME!}} Cuckoo Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 4 /1 . He does not have any traits nor abilities. Origins He is based on the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance. His main change is that instead of a Jack-in-the-box, he holds a Cuckoo Clock instead, and the Cuckoo clock doesn't detonate. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Clock Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He always knows what time it is. CRAZY TIME! Strategies With Cuckoo Zombie is mainly used as a glass cannon, so that he can do a lot of damage to the plant hero or take down a powerful plant. However, tricks like Vitamin Z and Camel Crossing should be used to increase his health in order to live through some damage. Vitamin Z and similar Beastly tricks also to give him extra strength to do more damage. If you think that the plant hero has lots of expensive cards, Cuckoo Zombie can stress the plant hero, as his strength remains 4 next turn, unlike Tennis Champ. Also, if you are playing Professor Brainstorm, you can use Lurch for Lunch or Electrician to allow Cuckoo Zombie to do 4 free damage to a plant or plant hero. Tricks like Bungee Plumber can destroy plants to let Cuckoo Zombie keep attacking the plant hero. The most effective way of getting him to attack the plant hero is to give him [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']]' '''and health boosts, as it will allow him to destroy plants in his way and hit the plant hero too. Due to his unique tribe, he is not able to be boosted by zombies like Zookeeper or Team Mascot, so the player should resort to cards such as Loudmouth and Vitamin Z in order to boost his strength and health points. If you prefer to deal 4 damage for just a turn, Tennis Champ is usually better as she costs 1 brain less to play. Mini-Ninja is also good to replace this, although he is in the class and does 4 damage only to the plant hero. It is best to play Cuckoo Zombie on an empty lane (like you would do with 'Anti-Hero''' cards) or against a plant hero with expensive cards, since it can stress the plant hero to play a plant, even a strong one to block as unlike Tennis Champ, he can still deal huge damage to the plant hero or a plant with low health until he is destroyed. Against He may have high strength, but his 1 makes him easy to pick off. Every card that has any strength can deal with him easily. However, if you bring a plant deck with expensive plants, then you have to waste your expensive plant to destroy the Cuckoo Zombie. In that case, you need to bring some cheaper cards. You can take out groups of them with Sour Grapes. When your opponent plays this, it is recommended to prioritise on defending his attack, as his strength will not be affected by plants being planted in front of him or allowing another turn to pass, unlike Mini-Ninja and Tennis Champ respectively. Berry Blast is able to destroy him as well, as it can be played on the second turn as well. However, since most plants, even basic plants like and Weenie Beanie, are able to destroy Cuckoo Zombie in one hit, it is recommended to save tricks such as Berry Blast for potentially more dangerous zombies, as Cuckoo Zombie only has 1 . Gallery Cuckoo Zombie stats.png|Cuckoo Zombie's statistics CuckooCard.png|Cuckoo Zombie's card CuckooCrazyIdle.png|Boosted Cuckoo Zombie idling CuckooIdle2.jpeg|Another Cuckoo Zombie idling Cuckoo Zombie attacking.jpeg|Cuckoo Zombie attacking Defeated Cuckoo Zombie.jpeg|Cuckoo Zombie destroyed CuckooPack.png|Cuckoo Zombie on a Basic Pack CuckooZombieCardSprite.png|Cuckoo Zombie's card image Old Cuckoo Zombie Description.png|Cuckoo Zombie's statistics Cuckoo Zombie card.PNG|Cuckoo Zombie's card Choice between Cuckoo Zombie and Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cuckoo Zombie and Seedling as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Choice between Cuckoo Zombie and Exploding Imp.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cuckoo Zombie and as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Trivia *His description and tribe make a reference to the clock he holds. *The "Cuckoo" in his name has two meanings. The first meaning refers to the cuckoo clock he holds, and the second refers to how he looks crazy. *He is the only card in the game. Category:Clock cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies